


The Lone Skeleton

by TheVoidIsMyHome



Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Other, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidIsMyHome/pseuds/TheVoidIsMyHome
Summary: An AU I created based on a solo Sans in my FGoD Book on Wattpad which will be moved over here eventually
Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167539
Kudos: 5





	The Lone Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> In my FGOD book, I had a world in which Sans was the only one created. Now I'm thinking. Since that was a different multiverse, That means there must have been a world like that in the OG multiverse. What if that Sans was like UnderSwap Sans? But without a papy, he (The sans) remembered everything. Maybe on a genocide run, he was 'killed' and before he dusted, he was pulled into the anti-void and subjected to horrors unknown. Then he became Error. That's why Blue and Error have such a close relationship. Because Error and Blue are very similar people. Addendum: I’m also gonna make it a GZ-esque AU which isn’t anything new for Error backstories, but you know, he’s the only skeleton in his AU, no papyrus, so things should be different enough to distinguish his story from others. You are all free to borrow my idea for Error’s backstory (in non-canon FGOD stories) or edit the idea slightly.

A lone skeleton runs along a catwalk in the CORE, searching for a way out, for a way to freedom. A bigger and older skeleton follows some ways behind, catching up to the tiring skeleton. Finally, the smaller skeleton is pinned in a dead end, with just the lava under the CORE surrounding the platform he is on.

“💧✌☠💧, 💧❄🏳🚩 ☀️✝️☠☠🖐☠☝️ ❄👇🖐💧 🖐☠💧❄✌☠❄. 🖐👉 ✡🏳✝️ 👍🏳💣👈 👌✌👍😐 🖐 🚩☀️🏳💣🖐💧👈 🖐 w🏳☠'❄ 👇✝️☀️❄ ✡🏳✝️, 💣✝️👍👇." (SANS, STOP RUNNING THIS INSTANT. IF YOU COME BACK I PROMISE I WON’T HURT YOU, MUCH.)  **_(The reason I translated it in caps is cause I wrote it in caps, because caps are easier for me to track down, tbh.)_ **

The smaller skeleton glares at the bigger skeleton, replying  **_(Oh fuck me)_ ** “⬛♏💠♏🔳. ♓ 🔸️♓⚫⚫ ⬛♏💠♏🔳 ♑🔲 ♌♋♍& 🔸️♓♦️♒ ↔️🔲🔶️." (never. i will never go back with you.)  **_(Note that yes some of the symbols are changed, and the reason I translated it in lower case is cause I typed it in lower case. God. This killed my brain late at night, and some of these symbols may not even mesh well with Wattpad or even desktop docs...i’m leaving these notes in so you can see my descent into insanity.)_ ** The larger skeleton sighs softly, summoning a blaster.

“🚩🖐❄✡, 🖐 👇✌👎 💧✝️👍👇 👇🖐☝️👇 👇🏳🚩👈💧 👉🏳☀️ ✡🏳✝️. 🖐 💧✝️🚩🚩🏳💧👈 ✡🏳✝️’☹ 🙂✝️💧❄ 👌👈 ✌☠🏳❄👇👈☀️ 👉✌🖐👉👈👎 👈x🚩👈☀️🖐💣👈☠❄ ❄👇👈☠, 💧✌☠💧.” (PITY, I HAD SUCH HIGH HOPES FOR YOU. I SUPPOSE YOU’LL JUST BE ANOTHER FAILED EXPERIMENT THEN, SANS.) The larger skeleton’s blaster begins to charge, but a blast sounds, the larger dodging and then studying the smaller, finding the smaller skeleton has summoned a blaster of his own. The smaller’s blaster begins rapid firing, the blue lines down his skull from the DT pills glowing in response. The larger skeleton dodges the attacks, knowing how dangerous his little pet project can be. Eventually, the two are within pushing distance, with an edge at each one’s back. The larger skeleton opens his mouth, but before he can say anything else, the smaller skeleton pushes him, the larger tumbling over the edge and toward the CORE.

Sans looks around the catwalk he’s standing on, confused at the summoned animal skull hovering behind him.

“wonder where i am...and how i got here. my name is -”

“O-oh my gosh! T-there’s a skeleton child here! I-i thought skeletons were extinct.” Sans looks at the new voice, finding a small yellow lizard in a white coat. She’s panicking, likely about him.

“o-oh my gosh. Y-your face...d-does it hurt?”

“the tear marks? not really. hardly feel them.”

“A-and the u-uh...thing?”

“friendly. as long as you don’t try to attack me, i think.” The lizard sighs, before pulling out some sort of device and dialing someone before putting the phone to her ear. Sans tunes her out, trying to figure out what he was doing before he ended up here on this weird catwalk. He, as an afterthought, wonders how he knows how to communicate with the lizard. He feels like he learned one ‘language’ and suddenly forgot that language but picked up a new one. It’s weird.

“W-well, my b-boss, Asgore, h-has agreed t-to take y-you in u-until you g-get on y-your feet a-again.” Sans slowly nods, following the yellow lizard to an elevator and then through a monochrome city. ‘Asgore’ is found in a massive room watering flowers, the lizard, whom Sans discovered is called ‘Alphys’, greeting him by the name she stated earlier, ‘Asgore’. Asgore studies Sans, holding out his hand. Sans tilts his head curiously, looking between Asgore and the hand, not taking the ‘offer’. Eventually Asgore just drops his hand, focusing on Alphys’ ‘debriefing’ about Sans.

“Well, thank you Alphys. I’ll take care of him from here.” Alphys nods, practically sprinting out of the room. Sans just studies the massive chair, then kneeling beside it to look around, his eyes scanning every single detail.

“interesting chair you got here.” Asgore slowly nods, studying the blaster. Sans knows Asgore’s studying the blaster because the blaster whines and clicks nervously, like it did when Alphys studied it.

“Interesting thing you’ve summoned. Have a name for it?”

“hmm...bob. bob’s a good name.”

“No, do you know what kind of attack it is?”

“i feel like calling it a blaster, but i’m not sure why.” The blaster, Bob, sneezes, a little beam of solid magic firing at the far wall.

“That’s probably why. It’s not often I meet a previously thought to be extinct monster species.” Sans shrugs, finally standing up and looking at Asgore.

“well, i can’t tell you much. my memory from before that lizard monster found me is shot. i feel like i had memories, but i can’t for the life of me tell you what they are.”

“How curious.”

Sans walks into the snowy town, remembering Asgore’s order well.

_ “You are to be stationed in Snowdin. You will be known as a sentry to the public at large, but the Royal Guards will know you as their second-in-command, under Undyne. Your job is to look out for, and take out, any humans that cross your path. You will deliver their souls to me, or to Undyne. Is that clear?” _

Sans yawns, looking over his house and smiling. This all belongs to him and him alone. He hums a soft theme, unpacking the things Asgore bought him, putting them in their rightful places. He is very particular. His knitting assortments in one drawer, his finished products in another, so forth. He’s very thorough and orderly in how he sets his stuff up. Once done, he heads out to check out his station, nodding approvingly. It’s far enough from town that he can safely practice his magic without risking townspeople seeing or being put in harms way.

He looks towards the door, humming softly as he walks up to it. A few jokes couldn’t hurt, right?

“knock knock. who’s there? boo. boo who? oh no, don’t cry, it’s just a knock knock joke.” Sans nods. This door is perfect for knock knock jokes. He knocks out a few more, pun intended, before someone answers.

“knock knock.”

“Who is there?”

“dishes.”

“Dishes who?”

“dishes a very bad knock knock joke.” The female voice who answered howls with laughter, so Sans smiles, relaxing.

Eventually his time is cut short.

“Will you be returning tomorrow, my humerous friend?”

“probably. i’m kinda…” Sans trails off, trying to decide if he should be honest with this woman or if he should use the ‘cover story’.

“supposed to be on watch for humans. is kinda my job. so yeah. i’ll probably be out here tomorrow.” The woman hums, before replying.

“Very well, my punny friend. We will talk again tomorrow.” Sans stands up, muttering a soft ‘bye’ to the door lady, before heading back to town, and his house.

Sans plops his butt down by the door, releasing a heavy sigh.

“You seem tired friend. Is something the matter?”

“oh...s’nothin.”

“I fear it is something. Surely sharing your worries with me will help you?”

“well...in town...people were scared of me when i was just ya know, punny me. so i started faking an excitable and innocent persona around the townspeople, to help em feel more comfortable around me. problem is it’s exhausting to maintain that persona for too long.” Sans sighs softly. He can’t tell the old lady the other thing that’s bothering him, but this will suffice.

“Oh my. Why not just be who you are?”

“i would, lady, but my job kinda assigns me here. i kinda need to have the townspeople at least feel comfortable with my presence, since i live in town and will walk through it everyday.” The lady sighs softly.

“A shame. I wish you weren’t assigned to look for humans. I assume Asgore is behind this assignment?”

“yeah. so what? asgore pretty much raised me for all the life i remember. i owe it to him to do this much.”

“Do you agree with him? That killing human children will make up for the loss of the two princes?”

“he’s a man who lost both his children and wasn’t given the time to grieve, cause his people needed hope, they needed it fast. he acted rashly out of anger caused by unprocessed grief and sorrow. and the damn queen didn’t help matters, chosing to run away or even die instead of working on curbing the order if she didn’t like it, or by speaking first and telling monsterkind that everyone, especially them, need time to grieve, and that no important decisions will be made until everyone properly grieved and/or processed the situation in order to make a logical decision not influenced by temporary pain.” Sans rants softly to the lady, huffing.

“i think the queen as much a hypocrite as asgore. they both had lost children and behaved rashly due to that behavior, yet if she were here, i imagine she’d condemn the actions asgore took, while ignoring her own inaction on that subject.” Sans pats the snow, quietly mumbling.

“least asgore knows his actions were bad and regrets the decision he made. but he has to double down, so that monsterkind, who rely on him, can one day go free.” The woman doesn’t respond for a while, the two monsters sitting in total silence.

Eventually Sans stands up.

“see ya tmmr, old lady.” Sans walks back to his house, playing the happy skeleton when in town, and dropping the persona the minute he’s in his house. He cuts on the TV, playing NTV in the background for noise, pulling out his work-in-progress and sitting on the couch, working on it as he vaguely listens to NTT’s music podcast.

Sans teleports into Judgement Hall, waiting for the human to arrive. He didn’t need to see them to see the dust billowing through the AU. He didn’t need to meet them to know they were killing every. single.  **monster.** He didn’t need proof to Undyne, she knew he’d never lie about something so serious. And she complemented him for being a coward and not facing the human in Snowdin. He didn’t care. He was different than her. In the Royal Guard, he was her second in command, but in Judgement Hall, he was the Judge, second only to the King. Undyne may think him a coward, but he’s really just planning on laying down an asswhooping the human won’t soon forget. 

Sans naps, and knits. He waits  **patiently** for the human to arrive, knowing that he will have  **integrity** and  **justice** on his side. He will attempt to grant  **kindness** and MERCY to the human, but he will act decisively and  **bravely** if things don’t seem to be working properly with MERCY. He will  **persevere** against all odds. And if all else fails, he will simply stay  **determined** .

Eventually, footsteps wake Sans from his nap on a blaster near the ceiling and he drops down when the human gets far enough. He does his little speech about how the human’s been busy. He is honest, and just, and patient in his judgement of the human. And when it all fades to black, he knows one thing. He is determined to end this, one way or another.

The fight lasts for a long time, his blue marks glowing brightly as he ‘finishes’ his final attack, before smiling.

“i can’t beat you. you’ll hit me on one of your turns. that’s why it’ll never be your turn.”

“there’s just nothing to see. nothing new to experience.”

“the most determined thing you can do in this situation?”

“give up.” Sans closes his eyes, finally getting in a good nap. He snaps his eyes open when he hears the human grab their knife, dodging away.

“heh, didja really-” How? It...it wasn’t their turn. They had attacked already. How did they hit him? 

He slowly walked past the human, quietly telling them “don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

As his body begins to dust, red strings wrap around him and pull him into a space of pure white, healing his wounds.

**_You are perfect. I just need to change a few things, and you will be exactly what I need._ **

“Where am I?”

**_I suppose this place needs a name. Anti-Void sounds fine for now. And before you ask, my name is Fate. I am a Deity. And you are now an ‘Error’ in the code. Perfect for what I need._ **

Sans’ bones begin to change right before his eyes, white turning into black, except for the fingers which turn yellow at the tips and red on the middle segments of the fingers. He feels his eyelights shift and glitch. He feels all of his body shift and glitch and watches as part of his body vanishes, reappearing a few inches suspended away from his body. He wants to scream in pain, but he can’t control his voice to scream. He wants to cry, beg, or plead, but no voice.

**_You will destroy AUs so my chosen one can create AUs. And to ensure you aren’t rebellious…_ **

Sans’ eyes widen as he begins forgetting the memories of his AU. He’s not super upset, since he wasn’t close to anyone there except for old lady, but it’s still weird forgetting his home.

He’s been stuck in this white hell for a long ass time. He doesn’t remember his own name. He screamed for a while, but then the screams started screaming back, so that was a bad idea. Something happens. A portal opens nearby, the lonely black skeleton looking towards the portal.

The first one he sees is wearing blue boots, blue pants, a white undershirt, and gray cloth armor. The first new skeleton also has blue gloves, a blue scarf, and blue eyelights.

The second one he sees is wearing yellow boots, blue pants, golden trim on the waistline and arm holes of the blue pants and blue shirt respectively, blue shirt, gold/yellow gloves, a gold/yellow cape, and a golden crown. This one is also holding a bow, carefully aiming a glowing blue arrow around the white hell.

The third one causes the black skeleton to feel a pounding sensation, like he’s supposed to do something with this skeleton, but he can’t figure out what. This one is wearing sneakers and a bunch of brown apron-looking garments. A blue hoodie is tied around his waist, a paint splatter on his cheek, a massive brown scarf, and a brush is resting on his back.

The three focus on the black skeleton, who blinks, realizing he’s been sitting down this whole time and slowly stands up.

(Just imagine some combo of these three emotions, faces, or looks)

The black skeleton pulls his hood closer to his face, discomfort beginning to bubble deep inside.

“U-uh...H3110?” (U-uh...Hello?) The three skeletons jump as the black one opens his mouth, quietly stuttering out a hello. The third skeleton jumps up, smiling and running over.

“Hello! My name is Ink!” The second skeleton walks up and ‘Ink’ blinks, realization on his face.

“This is Dream! And the blue-clad skeleton over there is US Sans, though we’ve nicknamed him ‘Blue’ cause he wears blue clothing!” The smaller black skeleton looks between the three skeletons, quietly gripping the strings on his hoodie.

“I-i d0n’t kn0w 0r r3m3mb3r my n4m3…” (I-i don’t know or remember my name…) The ‘Blue’ one runs over, worry on his face.

“OH NO! WELL NEVER FEAR! THE MAGNIFICIENT SANS WILL GIVE YOU A NAME THEN!” The black one jumps back in fear and surprise, flinching slightly. ‘Blue’ frowns worriedly.

“ARE YOU OKAY?”

“Y-y0u’r3 7-700 1-10ud...p-p13453...y-your v-v0!c3 h-hur75…” (Y-you’re t-too l-loud...p-please...y-your v-voice h-hurts…) The black skeleton crouches down, holding his skull, trembling as tears well up in his eyes.

Ink has talked to every single Sans he can, but none of them are missing any alternate timelines, which confirms Ink’s suspicion. The black boned skeleton is from an original AU that  **Ink didn’t make.**

Ink sighs. How can he possibly name a skeleton who’s AU doesn’t exist anymore?

Ink gasps. Opening a portal to the white place they found the skeleton in. Blue and Dream have ‘moved in’ to the white void in order to help the black skeleton adjust before they all take him to meet the council.

Ink walks over to the unknown skeleton and Blue, the two happily knitting together.

“I figured it out.” Blue looks up at Ink, tilting his head in a ‘please elaborate what you figured out’ manner.

“You know how I can pull up a menu that reveals an AU’s information, including its name?”

“YES?”

“I’m fairly certain this is the remnants of our new friend’s AU, so if I figure out what AU type it was, that can allow us to narrow down his new name.” Blue smiles, looking at the black skeleton who is simply confused.

“WE CAN FINALLY HAVE A NAME TO CALL YOU, INSTEAD OF JUST AWKWARDLY WAVING AT YOU.” The skeleton nods, and Ink opens up the menu, looking through the stats before arriving on something truly strange.

“According to this, this AU was like Handplates, but also had GZTale traits. But there was no Papyrus. This Sans was the only one created from the Handplates experiments, and he got out before the handplates were screwed on, as a Sanses alone will act before things get out of hand.” Ink frowns.

“This is strange. So it was both an alternate of two AUs, and a new AU idea in and of itself.”

“SWAPFELL FITS THE SAME BILL, BEING AN ALTERNATE OF SWAP AND FELL BUT ALSO BEING IT’S OWN NEW IDEA.” Ink nods.

“But I created SwapFell. I didn’t create this GZPlates.” Dream finally looks up, humming.

“ _ I didn’t feel an AU of negativity like GZtale or Handplates though. Are you sure this place existed? _ ” The new skeleton grips his head, whimpering.

**_Did you forget, my little ‘Error’?_ **

“N-n0...I-i didn’7 f-f0rg37 m-my purp053 h-h3r3.”

**_Good. A pity my little chosen one found you, but I suppose I can change that-_ **

“NO!” Ink shouts.

“I can’t see you, but I don’t care! You seem to be the reason his AU is gone! You’re a horrible being! And whoever your chosen is can go die!” The voice chuckles softly.

**_Oh, Ink. Don’t you realize? You are my chosen child._ **

Silence echoes in the white void, before a voice speaks up.

“ _ What did you call our new skeleton? You referred to him by a name I think…? _ ” 

**_Oh yes, he’s my little ‘Error’ because well look at him. He’s nothing more than a glitch, an error, a mistake in the coding. This serves a purpose. Hopefully, he’ll feel such rage at all the AUs and all the people who are meant to exist, and he’ll attack them. Once he begins destroying, I’ll be able to control his power and his pathing, to ensure he will properly do his job. And then you, my chosen, will get to play the hero, beating such an evil destroyer and protecting the multiverse. Now. Goodbye, Ink._ **

“NO-”

Error is sitting in the white anti-void, playing with his strings, quietly thinking about the multiverse.

**_(This next part is my headcanon regarding this storyline. That Pre-Fate intervention had one version of the characters, and Post-Fate intervention has a different look. Mainly Error, Ink, Dream, and Blue,)_ **

His secret friend Blue wears blue boots, black pants, blue gloves, a blue bandana, a gray t-shirt, and usually summons a bone sword as his first weapon, hiding his new weapon from all the Star Sanses.

Dream has his famous gold band, a golden ribbon behaving like a scarf. He has a weird scarf that is pinned up. He wears gold wrist-length gloves following by extra upper arm-length gloves of the black color. He is wearing some kind of dress vest thing colored gold and some blue-green with a belt. He wears golden boots and black pants and a black shirt as well.

Ink has a brown scarf, white and brown shirt, brown fingerless gloves with a green piece on his pinky, brown pants, brown toeless socks, green something that hangs off the back of his waist, seems like suspenders maybe. He carries a massive brush.

Error sighs.

Error hates his design. He looks like a hobo. But Fate controls him. He can’t really make a new outfit, and can only piecemeal his outfit together. He grips his blue scarf, remembering what Blue taught him.

Error slowly gets up, sighing. He always feels a sense of deja vu with Ink and Dream and Blue, feeling like he knew them from before this time, but he can never focus on the memories too much, he has a job to do after all.


End file.
